


Need some Distraction

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [8]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is very close to being a constant distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need some Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
> **Prompt:** Distraction

Connie had never had that many boyfriends in her life. At first it was because her parents wanted her to focus on her studies, and anything that would interfere with school was a distraction. The LSAT came next, then Law School, and then the DA’s office. 

She had a few short-term distractions. A date here. Drinks here. Sex. Marcus Woll was a perfect example of the latter. 

But, as Mike turned to stare at her, his blue eyes carrying all the whispers of the sky on a cloudless day, Connie found she wouldn’t mind Mike becoming a constant distraction.


End file.
